


Supermarket Flowers.

by HP_of_the_North



Series: Levi and his kids. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous gender Hange, And we never got one, Anyway onto the story with you, But Hange's actually gender neutral, Do not even glance at this if you're not caught up, Don't know how well I did though, Flashbacks, Gen, Hange is everyone's parent and I'm not even sorry about it, I know in the show they're more accepted as a girl, I'm warning you again. Spoilers, If I mess up the pronouns. Please tell me, If you ignore these tags then it's your own fault, Levi is everyone's dad and I'm not sorry about it, Parent-Child Feels, Parental Hange, Parental Levi, Remember the tags though, So you know what? I'm giving them a scene, Spoilers, There's major season 4 stuff in here, They deserved a scene together after that happened, Well. I think so anyway, You really need to watch season 4 though, it's amazing, politely, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: Levi had lived through so many people dying, Farlen and Isabel came to the forefront of his mind, just as they did from time to time. The pain of losing them had been as fresh today as it was the first time. But this pain was different, and, somehow, it was even worse than them.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë (sorta ambiguous again)
Series: Levi and his kids. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174079
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Supermarket Flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! MANY, MANY SPOILERS!

_She would've hated this._ Levi found himself thinking as he stood beside Sasha's grave, watching as the water seeps beneath the ground and soaks the freshly turned mud, giving him something else to smell other than depression and heartbreak. The rain slipped through the cracks of his jacket, sliding down his ice cold skin, it almost felt like needles. Sasha had hated them too. He was glad it was so miserable out though. One of his cadets were dead and decaying in the earth beneath him, part of him felt like the world should never be beautiful again after that.

Levi had lived through so many people dying, Farlen and Isabel came to the forefront of his mind, just as they did from time to time. The pain of losing them had been as fresh today as it was the first time. But this pain was different, and, somehow, it was even worse than them. Guilt wriggled in his gut but it was burrowed beneath everything else, almost an after thought. His hands were balled together in his pockets, he could feel blood seeping through the cracks of his fingers as his nails ripped chunks from his calloused, scarred and blood soaked hands.

-

_Levi stared at Sasha in barely contained disgust as she shovels every piece of food on her plate down her throat at a speed Levi hadn't thought was possible and he had **Mikasa** on his team. Once the last scraps of her food disappeared, she let out the biggest burp he'd ever heard, his cadets paused what they were doing and stared at her in amazement. She blushed slightly under their gazes. Crumbs covering her lips and then Historia laughed, covering her mouth as she began hysterically chuckling, soon joined by Jean, then Connie, then Eren, after Armin and lastly Mikasa gave out a small chuckle._

_"You shitty brats are truly helpless." Levi said, shaking his head in amusement as he passed a handkerchief to Sasha, who grinned and wiped her mouth._

_Sasha pouted as she stared at everyone as they chewed on their rations, her stomach growling loudly, just as it always did. Levi fleetingly wondered how her parents managed to keep her fed growing up, seeing as he's struggling already and they hadn't even started._

_"Here." he pushed his plate towards her and her sweet eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he caught her wrist as it neared her food to start literally shoveling the food down again and warned her in the voice that Hange had dubbed his 'dad' voice. "Hey, slow down this time."_

_Sasha began crying as she jumped up and hugged him tightly, Levi paused before he gently patted her head to his team's amazed and horrified shock._

_"Hai, heicho! Gomensai!"_

_"Tch, that's all you can have though, no complaining later, got it?" he asked, pushing her gently off his shoulder and towards her second helpings._

_"Hai!"_

_She finally began eating in a somewhat civilized manner and he'd be lying if he said that her grin didn't make him have just the tiniest one as well._

-

Levi gently dragged his hand across her simple headstone, he'd have to ask them to change it the next time he sees them. Someone as happy and good as Sasha didn't deserve a simple headstone that'd make it seem as though she was just another dead soldier who wouldn't be remembered when people wrote books about them. The world deserved to know the person they'd lost. Someone who was energetic, happy. Someone who smiled even on their darkest days. Someone who stayed by her friends' sides and helped them whenever she could. Someone who made this shitty little world just a little bit better.

Sasha didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to rot in a wooden box, away from the sun, away from her friends, away from her family, away from the people she had loved. Away from happiness. She should have grown up, she should've lived, she should've had a family, Levi should've seen her retire, he shouldn't be standing by her unremarkable grave stone. Levi's fringe fell in front of his face, covering his eyes as tears slowly began falling.

She should've grown into the person she was meant to be. His heart was stuttering painfully against his chest. It felt as though some bastard had torn his heart from him and sliced it into thousands of pieces. This pain was unbearable, and he didn't understand why, no one, not even Erwin for fuck's sake, had been this painful. He should have protected her, he should've done something, he should've saved her, he should be the one rotting in the ground, not here. They were suppose to live, they were suppose to be the ones who made it. And now she's gone.

-

_Levi rubbed his eyes blearily as he walked into the sitting room in this run down shack, he stared at the cadets as they slept on the floor, apparently, extremely drunk if much was to go by._

_"Tch. Shitty brats."_

_Levi picked up Sasha and allowed her to curl her head into his shoulder, his cadets were too light for his liking but he would demand they eat more later, once he has these idiots in bed at least. She groaned, gargling spit in the back of her throat._

_"You puke on me and I'll have you running laps through the forest from sun up to sun down for the next two weeks." he warned._

_Sasha giggled, poking his cheek as she lolled her head to the side._

_"You know -- hic -- you're really strong for -- hic -- for a midget -- hic." she said._

_"I'm taller than you, brat." he snorted at her in disbelief._

_"Not -- hic -- not for long." she slurred/sung in some extremely odd mix that only Sasha could make. "Your smile -- hic -- your smile makes you -- hic -- you look happy, heicho. Why -- hic -- don't you smile so much?"_

_Levi shrugged, not entirely sure how to answer that, it's not that he wasn't a happy person, the world just didn't give him much to smile about._

_"Guess I never have much to smile about."_

_"You smile -- hic -- you smile a lot around -- hic -- around us. -- hic -- are we growing -- hic -- growing on you, heicho?" she asked._

_"You only wish. I hope you're ready, you're up bright and early to run drills in the morning." Levi said. Placing her on her bed._

_"Aw -- hic -- come on!" she pouted._

_"Don't get blind drunk and maybe this wouldn't be a problem, go asleep Blouse." he ordered._

_"Hai -- hic -- **dad**." she answered. _

_He rolled his eyes and went down to get Mikasa, Christ, this was gonna take a while._

-

"Levi." Hange called. Levi didn't even bother turning around to see Hange, he didn't want to, what if, once he took his eyes off her grave stone then he'd lose her? He can't do that, he can't leave her alone. "You're still here?"

"I won't leave her. I can't." he said.

Hange's shoes crunched against the gravel and they looped their hands around his, squeezing it. Hange bowed down, content with resting their head on his shoulder and he didn't care. How could he? He didn't have all his cadets, it was all he could do not to fall apart. Why was this breaking his heart? Why couldn't he leave her? He was in charge of the fucking beast, but even he wasn't that important, not next to Sasha, not next to his cadets.

"Hey, Hange." he said, Hange turned slightly so they were listening to him. "Why is this so hard? After everyone we've lost, every person we had to bury, why is this...?"

"Different?" Hange offered. He nodded, brushing his fingers along Sasha's name. "Losing a...losing a daughter feels different."

"I should've done something." he said, not minding if Hange thought he was weak, one of his cadets were dead. One of his _daughters_ were dead. "I should've protected her, I shouldn't be here, Sasha...they were suppose to live."

Hange grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, Levi tightened his hands around their back and silently cried. This was all his fault, he should've done more, anything more, he should've done something. But no, he was that same useless, starving kid that Kenny found all those years ago.

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault." Hange said, placing their head on his. "You couldn't of done anything, Levi. You have to know that."

They're a liar, Sasha was his to protect, just like Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Eren. And he had failed them all, how could he ever look them in the face again? Knowing he couldn't save their friend? How he couldn't save Eren from the path he'd chosen. How he had failed and failed and failed. How was Hange doing it? Hange had loved Sasha too. Maybe they were just stronger than he'd ever be. Not surprising.

"Hey." Hange said, letting go and taking his shoulders in their hands. He noticed, for the first time, their eyes were red raw from crying, their voice was rougher than usual and they were paler than moonlight. "We'll get through this together...we need to make sure the kids are safe...we can't let what happened to Sasha happen to the others. We can't."

Levi glanced at Sasha's grave and rubbed his hands on the marble once more.

_I'm so sorry, Blouse._


End file.
